Farewell To Storyville
by SuckerForDelena
Summary: Story based on the flashback that was there in Season 1 Episode 16. My take on Klaus and Rebekah's childhood relationship. They are so sweet and I couldn't resist myself, especially after the finale. Contains spoilers. Klaus and Rebekah: sibling relationship. Summary sucks. The story is better. R&R! ONE-SHOT!


**A/N: Hello everyone!**

 **Here's a story I wrote for Klaus-Rebekah sibling relation. I totally love these two, and I am really sad how TO season 2 ended, with Rebekah leaving. I really wish she would have stayed by Klaus' side. But I know what she wanted the most and she wouldn't have gotten it if she stayed.**

 **Well, I am super excited about this story. This is one of my favourite Klebekah** (I just made that up) **scene. It was so cute! Both Klaus and Rebekah are younger than 8 years, I think.**

 **I hope y'all like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

There had been a storm outside, raining and thundering all night long. And to tell the truth, Rebekah was really scared. But she had seen her father's wrath when Niklaus was not able to cope with his fear, and she didn't want to share the same fate, so she held up a façade, a frontier to make everyone believe she was fine. But on the inside she was melting with fear.

She kept the fake act up all day, but at night, when she thought no one was watching, she let herself be. But she was mistaken, there was one person watching over her. Niklaus, his older brother.

Klaus had know how scared Rebekah was of storms and thunder, and that was the reason he had chosen to lay his bedding at a place from where he could directly see her. Because he knew how fragile Rebekah was and he would never let his little sister break. He will always be there to keep her steady.

He had been on his guards ever since the storm began, looking at Rebekah every now and then, making sure she was okay. He laid, with his eyes closed but he never once did he try to relax, as he knew that the storm mixed with the darkness of night would make Rebekah even more anxious.

Therefore when he heard her sniffling, he immediately opened his eyes and walked over to her, quietly, so not to wake Mikael or anyone else.

"Hush now. It's just a storm." Klaus said as he kept a hand on Rebekah's shoulder. Rebekah knew if there was one person that knew her as she herself, it was Niklaus, and she knew there was not use of putting the façade in front of him,"Don't be afraid." Klaus spoke to the wide-eyed Rebekah, who laid there with her hands wrapped around her body.

"I won't let it hurt you." Klaus promised. Rebekah still feared the storm but now that Niklaus was with her, she was a bit strong. She knew he would protect her.

Klaus moved away to take something out, but Rebekah thought he was leaving her as she was not shivering anymore,"Nik, don't go." Rebekah pleaded.

Klaus was back in a moment, with a chess piece in his hand. He held it up for Rebekah to take it from him,"I carved it for father." He told her,"It's a brave knight." Rebekah rotated it, inspecting it and admiring how nicely finished it was,"Now you can be brave, too." Klaus told her.

Rebekah kept the knight close to her heart and smiled at Niklaus, who bounded back the smile at her,"Will you stay with me till the storm ends?" She asked. She was not as scared as before, the knight that Klaus gave her was helping, but Klaus' presence always made her feel more safe.

"I will always stay with you, Rebekah." Klaus told her as he took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze,"No matter what happens."

* * *

 **Present Day**

Klaus was in his room and took out a box, he had had ever since he turned and it contained some of his most close to heart belongings. He sat on a couch, with the box placed in front of him, contemplating whether or not should he open the box. Finally he gave in, and opened the box.

Nik slowly removed a polythene bags, which laid above it all, and took out a wooden figurer. The brave knight. He looked at it with regret in his eyes. He had promised himself that he would never bring Rebekah pain and here he was. After centuries, but he had finally driven her away. He had broke her trust and broke her. Something he never wished to do. But he had anyway.

So, now he was left alone, without his sister, _his precious little sister_.

And he wished nothing more that to be able to reverse everything that had happened.

But if Rebekah was capable of being happy by him staying away, he would do that. Her happiness was his top most priority.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how was it? Bad or good? Liked it? Or hated it? Tell me! Share your views! I'd love to hear you comments!**


End file.
